Rex McCoy/Combat Tracker
Rex's Combat Tracker HP: 345/345 Combat Defense: 110 1. Hawkeye Shot - Aim (1/2) + Skill (1/4) - 222 +55 = 277 56 2. RavenClaw - Aim(1/3) - 102 +55 = 157 (53 Bleed) Min:32 3. FireBird ''- Aim(1/3) - 102 +55 = 157 (53 Burn) Min:32 4. ''TalonShock ''- Aim(1/3) - 102 +55 = 157 (-40 Str/Agl/Def) Min:32 5. ''IronWing - Aim(1/3) - 102 +55 = 157 (-40 Awa) Min:26 6. Valliant Rain - Aim (1/3) + Skill (1/4) - 171 +55 = 226 46 7. Shinigami Snipe - Aim - 305 +55 = 360 Min:72 Steady Aim Bonus 1. Hawkeye Shot - Aim (1/2) + Skill (9/20)- 274 +55 = 329 66 2. RavenClaw - Aim(1/3) + Skill (1/5)- 155 +55 = 210(70 Bleed) Min:42 3. FireBird - Aim(1/3) + Skill (1/5)- 155 +55 = 210 (70 Burn) Min:42 4. TalonShock - Aim(1/3) + Skill (1/5)- 155 +55 = 210 (-53 Str/Agl/Def) Min:42 5. IronWing - Aim(1/3) + Skill (1/5)- 155 +55 = 210 (-53 Awa) Min:42 6. Valliant Rain - Aim (1/3) + Skill (9/20)- 224 +55 = 279 56 7. Shinigami Snipe - Aim + Skill (1/5)- 360 +55 = 415 Min:83 Precision Shot Bonus 1. Hawkeye Shot - Aim (1/2) + Skill (1/4) - 222 +55 = 277 70 2. RavenClaw - Aim(1/3) - 102 +55 = 157 (53 Bleed) Min:40 3. FireBird - Aim(1/3) - 102 +55 = 157 (53 Burn) Min:40 4. TalonShock - Aim(1/3) - 102 +55 = 157 (-40 Str/Agl/Def) Min:40 5. IronWing - Aim(1/3) - 102 +55 = 157 (-40 Awa) Min:40 6. Valliant Rain - Aim (1/3) + Skill (1/4) - 171 +55 = 226 57 7. Shinigami Snipe - Aim - 305 +55 = 360 Min:90 Steady Aim + Precision Shot Bonus 1. Hawkeye Shot - Aim (1/2) + Skill (9/20)- 274 +55 = 329 83 2. RavenClaw - Aim(1/3) + Skill (1/5)- 155 +55 = 210(70 Bleed) Min:53 3. FireBird - Aim(1/3) + Skill (1/5)- 155 +55 = 210 (70 Burn) Min:53 4. TalonShock - Aim(1/3) + Skill (1/5)- 155 +55 = 210 (-53 Str/Agl/Def) Min:53 5. IronWing - Aim(1/3) + Skill (1/5)- 155 +55 = 210 (-53 Awa) Min:53 6. Valliant Rain - Aim (1/3) + Skill (9/20)- 224 +55 = 279 70 7. Shinigami Snipe - Aim + Skill (1/5)- 360 +55 = 415 Min:104 Skills *''Master Accuracy:'' The sniper demonstrates their superior shooting, allowing usage of a separate accuracy mechanic when attacking. Automatically unlocked upon creation. Type: Passive *''Steady Aim:'' When using this skill a Sniper takes a stationary position, subtracting 10 from an enemy's next roll. In exchange, the power of their next technique is increased by 1/4th Skill. Requires 100 Aim and Skill. Type: Active *''Precision Shot:'' Snipers are restricted from making multi-component techniques. If a Sniper rolls a hit, then the user rolls a second time. If a hit is rolled again then the technique's minimum damage becomes 25% instead of 20%. Requires 150 Aim and 100 Skill. Type: Passive